Little Dove
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Karlheinz gives his little Dove a surprise visit. Oneshot
It was a rather small room, but he supposed it would do. It was rather typical of her. Bed in the center of the room. A simple headboard. Closet to the left, with those large mirrored sliding doors. Desk also on the left hand side, next to the bed. Everything perfectly tidy, meticulously put in its place. And there she was, slightly hunched over the desk, scribbling, flipping her short, red hair over her shoulder so that it wouldn't get in the way.

"Studying hard, I see."

She dropped her pencil, her back going perfectly straight, her heart hammering against her chest. There was no way she had imagined it this time. Her mind was not capable of recreating that velvet voice so accurately. She took a quick inhale, turning her head, wanting it to be him, and at the same time not.

But there he was, as elegant as ever, his long white hair falling over his royal yet sprawled out robes. That kind and soft smile that he held only for her.

"Karlheinz-sama!" She practically leapt out of her chair, admittedly not very gracefully, and nearly fell at the man's feet, embracing him passionately.

"Hello, Little Dove." He patted her head tenderly.

She lost herself in his scent, inhaling deeply, her mind washing over with nostalgic wanting. For the first time in a long time, she finally felt whole again. "I missed you so much." She muttered against the thick fabric of his clothes.

"And I you, my Dove." He pulled away so that he could see her face properly, "Have you been a good girl?"

She nodded her head vigorously, her eyes positively glowing. "Everything here has been going really well! Oh but you've picked the best of times to come, My Lord. My parents will be gone for the weekend, so anything you need I will be here for you."

The Vampire Lord smirked, patting her head once again, "Oh my _._ How very _lucky_ indeed." He mused, looking at her with those devilish eyes.

She happily nodded again, clasping her hands romantically, "Oh I could show you around! There's a new section in the museum downtown about new explorations in the sciences!"

"My darling Dove," he said sweetly, using a tender hand to tuck some hair behind her ear, "I'd much rather explore _you_."

She blushed at that, lowering her head to the ground and giggling nervously, "Ah, um…well, there's plenty of time for that sort of thing afterwards. You see, I was hoping-"

He trailed his finger along the curve of her cheek, the action alone enough to impair her speech. "Hm?" he smiled, "Forgive me. I'm listening."

She blinked rapidly, "I was just hoping that," she tried to steady her breathing, "We could enjoy the museum together..."

By now his fingers had trailed along the edge of her chin, his thumb brushing just below the edge of her bottom lip.

"Museums hold nothing but memories of things I've already lived through. I'm not particularly fond of the old."

"Ah of course," she lowered her head once again, her ears tinging pink, "Forgive me. I should have thought of that."

He clicked his tongue, lifting her chin, "No, no Dove. If only _you_ could forgive _me_ for my failure to indulge you."

Surprise and worry filling her eyes, she clasped his large hands between her small pale ones, "There's nothing to forgive! A-And even if there were you know I would. A hundred times over." She smiled kindly, love blinding her vision.

Karlheinz patted her head gently, before placing a kiss on her cheek, reveling in the sudden heat that appeared there. She giggled bashfully, turning her head away slightly and covering her cheek with her hand, "Karlheinz-sama…"

"If that's the case," he kissed the other cheek, "then would you be so kind as to indulge me?"

She shifted awkwardly, nervously twirling her fingers around, twining and untwining them. "Um, well, of course. Always. W-What is it you want?"

He let out a demure laugh, tapping the top of her nose, "You, of course."

She bit her lip, her entire face going red as her heart began to beat furiously against her chest. She didn't want to deny him. In fact, she wanted this just as much as he. She had waited so long to make love again. But it had been such a long time that she was feeling rather insecure. Well, more so than usual.

He embraced her, pulling her up against his chest and again tucking away the loose strands of hair. "Will you show me the body I've waited so long to see?" he murmured huskily.

She whimpered, shaking under his hold, her body going limp at the sound of his voice alone. What was it about him that made her so powerless?

He leaned in, and she stood on her tiptoes to meet him, their lips colliding in a mix of hot and cold. Easily, his tongue slipped past the line of her lips, and her own tongue was graced with the metallic taste of blood. It sent shivers down her spine.

"I cannot have you being so uneasy, my dear. What is it?"

She hesitated under his gaze, "It's just...you're so handsome...and I'm…"

"Oh my little Dove. How mistaken you are. Come. Look in the mirror." He gently turned her around, so that she faced the glass, "What do you see?"

She smiled faintly despite herself, the image of her and Karlheinz together making her heart flutter more than she'd care to say. "W-Well…" she began, "There's us."

He wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and leaving his lips there, "And now?" he murmured.

She bit her lip, "You're kissing me…"

"Mmmm…" he peppered kisses down her jawline to her neck, before gently brushing away the fabric of her shirt to continue down her shoulder.

"It's been so long, your skin has nearly healed from my bites. Would you like me to fix it for you?"

She nodded, her bottom lip still caught between her teeth. With a short inhale Karlheinz bit down on the soft skin, her back arching immediately, a small groan rumbling in her throat. He sucked greedily, holding her close, letting the hot blood satiate the thirst that burned his tongue.

"Delicious," he panted, "As always."

Her legs trembled, her head feeling heavy, "K-Karlheinz-"

"Now, what do you see?"

"S-Still just us…" she said, looking down.

He wrapped a hand around her neck, forcing her chin up, "Is that all? I see the face of an aroused woman, don't you?" He didn't wait for a reply, dropping his hands to undo the buttons of her blouse, "The face of a woman who needs to be touched."

"D-Don't…don't say things like that…" again she found herself looking at the ground, shifting uncomfortably in his hold, the mirror like a gaze she couldn't escape.

Slowly, torturously, he began to free her of her clothing, forcing her to watch each and every step, until she was left in nothing but her gold necklace, a small cross hanging from the thin chain.

A wry smile formed across Karlheinz's lips, as he flipped the pendant around in his fingers.

"What would your God think of you now, I wonder."

"It doesn't matter." She whispered.

"Oh?" he kissed her cheek, "And why is that?"

"Because Karlheinz-sama is above him." She whispered softly, her eyes shut tight.

Karlheinz tightened his grip around her waist, letting himself fall onto the bed, she falling onto his lap in turn. A sadistic smile spreading across his lips, he breathed into her ear, "Oh my dear," he fiddled with his own clothing, loosening his robes, "You've no idea what you've done."

"K-Karlheinz!" she struggled, not understanding what he was trying to do. How could they make love like this? They were both sitting up! And that mirror was so horribly blinding…

He bit her again, shaking off his clothes, letting them pool around his waist, part of his chest now visible to her in the mirror. His hands went up to her breasts, partially covering her indecent body. "Does this arouse you?" his words were smooth and low, his breath in her ear, "I can feel you dripping for me, Dove."

She curved her neck to try and hide her face in his hair, murmuring incoherently. She could feel Karlheinz as well. It made her heart race more than she actually wanted to admit. Gently, she felt him grind his hips, his hard heat pressing up against her back. It made her thighs tense up.

"K-Karlheinz…"

"Look at what you do to me, little Dove," he whined lowly, his teeth scratching the edge of her ear, "You'll take responsibility won't you?"

"B-But like this…we can't…and-"

"Oh but we c _an_ my dear. Shall I show you a new world?"

She closed her eyes again, trying to avoid the mirror. Her image was so plain, next to his. Lost in thought, she wasn't focused enough to try to stop the hands that suddenly lifted her hips, guiding her up and over onto hot flesh. She gasped at the touch, and without bothering to prepare her beforehand, Karlheinz slid into her wet sleeve.

She screeched when he did, her chest arching towards the mirror, her head tossing back into his shoulder. He hadn't moved and yet she couldn't hold in the scramble of moans that spilled out, her body reacting appropriately after so long an absence.

"Open your eyes."

She kept them shut as she shook her head. "N-No. I'm not…it's ugly…"

"Oh my Dove," he chuckled, wriggling in her teasingly, making her moan even more. "This porcelain skin, littered with my bites…this could never be ugly."

She inhaled and exhaled quickly, his compliments rising to her head, turning everything else to muck.

"Look at how beautiful your body is," he breathed, his lips on her red ears, "Watch as I enter you. See how naturally your body reacts?"

"Karlheinz-sama this is..nggg…dirty…" her voice trembled, as Karlheinz slowly moved his hips to thrust into her.

"Not any more so than what we're already doing, Dove. Go on," he murmured, "Open your eyes."

Slowly, hesitantly, she opened one eye, and then the other, bringing her hands up to cover her chest. Karlheinz suckled her neck, guiding her hands away, and placing them on his knees instead. He held her hips with both his hands, thrusting his own hips up, making her moan out with each movement.

Her breasts bounced each time their skin met, and being forced to look at it in the mirror was too much for her to take, so instead she focused on her hands, which were curled up around Karlheinz's knees. He had never been so deep inside her before. But this meant…this meant that they were closer…closer to being one entity. One soul.

This was…

This was love.

"K-Karlheinz-sama…" she moaned out, tossing her head back, her knuckles white from clutching his knees.

"Hato-chan," he groaned, thrusting and then sinking his fangs into her shoulder again, making her screech sharply and then let out scattered cries.

Her head felt hot. She didn't know if it was from the blood rushing to his fangs, or his movements between her thighs. She assumed it was probably a strange mixture of both. His bite was painful. Enough to bring tears to her eyes. But it was the mark of his love. She knew that. And so she'd take it willingly. Anything he gave her, she'd take willingly.

He pulled his fangs away abruptly, purposely making the wound worse, blood spilling from the bite. It dribbled over her shoulders and down her chest, blood falling in zig-zags because of Karlheinz's spasmodic pumps that made her jump in his lamp.

"Karlheinz-saaa-saama!"

"Do you see how your blood shines against your pale skin? Is it not the most beautiful, when it's like this?"

She choked out an affirmative, her mind reeling, her body hardly able to hold still any more.

"Oh, little Dove. How lewd. You're tightening around me. Are you close?" He held her neck in his hand, forcing her chin up, looking at her through the mirror. "Watch yourself finish. It will be most pleasurable," he hummed, "And when you do, I want my Hato-chan to sing for me."

At the sound of his deep order she crumbled, crying out in the highest of pitches, Karlheinz holding her close so that she would not fall to the floor. She had very little time to recover, still riding her wave, when the doorbell rang.

Her eyes shot open in a panic. No, no. Who could it be? She hadn't been expecting anyone. Why did it have to be now of all times? But if she didn't answer it would be suspicious. She was supposed to be at home, after all. The neighbors might start to talk. She couldn't...she had to...

She struggled to get up, her mind fuzzed and dazed, her movements sloppy and forced.

"My, my," his voice brought her back to the present moment, focusing her thoughts, "What a mess you are." He groaned, slipping out of her, letting her fall to the floor in a tangled mess, before he wrapped her in his robes. He placed a kiss on her cheek, and helped her stand, since her legs were still wobbly.

The doorbell rang once more, followed by knocking.

"Go on Dove," the Vampire Lord said with a smirk, ushering her to the bedroom door, "Send whoever it is away."

She nodded stupidly, fumbling with the door handle. It had been a long time since she had felt the high Karlheinz provided her with. She didn't ever want to let go of that feeling.

"Do hurry back, little Dove," he warned, providing her with more motivation to open the door, "I've hardly had my fill of your voice..."


End file.
